


I Am Nothing, Who Are You?

by Asstiel (ShatteredlatsyrK)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredlatsyrK/pseuds/Asstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is known for his aloofness and apparent lack of emotion, but what if it's all an act? This is a short fic from Castiel's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Nothing, Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice this is my first little fic. Let me know what you think and if you want to read more. <3

Dean felt nothing.  
And by nothing I mean he chose not to feel.  
Castiel could sense the emptiness of Deans mind, the overwhelming horror that engulfed his psyche and allowed him this small slice of peace, similar to the deceptive calm in the eye of an overwhelming storm.

This saddened Castiel. He wanted Dean to be his rock. Like he always had been.  
This new Dean was empty, hollowed out like a Halloween pumpkin.  
A shadow of the Dean he had come to love and admire over the years. 

And yet. Even as a shadow Castiel was drawn to Dean. To his vacant emerald eyes and the gleam of his familiar soul, the same soul he had saved time and time again. 

The same soul that had unknowingly saved him, time and time again. 

And so Castiel mentally prepared himself, forced his face into a blank mask and readied himself for the long road ahead. A road traveled together. 

Always together. 


End file.
